Never Leave Me
by AAML SQUAD
Summary: [DEX] Team Rocket somehow manage to find a way to ruin everyone's lives(surprise, surprise(!)) But this time they've crossed the line completely. A tale of sacrifice, friendship, trust and love. Please leave a review and let us know what you think!


I'M SORRY! I know we haven't uploaded in a LONG time but I've been really super distracted by a load of things. But we've been working on this oneshot(our very first oneshot, yay!) And the first part is finally up;)

A huge, HUGE, HUGE thank you to XxcherriesandchocolatexX for keeping me entertained and motivated enough to write this, without her this story would still be 2 words long;) if you haven't read any of her stuff, go ahead and read it now, it's a lot better than anything we've got on here;)

Btw this is only the FIRST part and there will be more to come(when I actually get round to writing it) with that I give you our very first oneshot!(That's...not...really...a...oneshot?!)

'ASH KETCHUM YOU GIVE ME THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!'

'Why Misty?' replied the boy cheekily.'Has it got private stuff written in it?' The young trainer took great joy in seeing his friend seething with anger as she glared at him.

'Ohh boy not again, give it about five minutes before ending it Pikachu' said Brock calmly.

'Pika' nodded Pikachu, clearly used to the whole situation.

Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were fighting again.

By now, Brock didn't even know how they started the petty little arguments. Furthermore, why were they even worth arguing about? He felt even more sorry for Pikachu. The little mouse had to put up with two of its best friends arguing everyday, for the most pointless reasons.

Of course, Brock and Pikachu knew the arguments weren't completely pointless. Ash and Misty were merely trying to release their pent up emotions for each other. None of them could openly admit that they 'liked' or were 'in love' with the other and so their surpressed feelings came out in the form of anger. Still, that didn't make their arguments any less annoying.

In this particular argument, Ash had stolen Misty's blue diary and wasn't giving it back. To be honest, Brock was actually intigued as to what was written in the little diary and why it was of the utmost importance that Ash didn't read it. He sighed quietly while rummaging around his rucksack.

He exhaled softly. Why did those two have to ruin such a beautiful day?

The sun was bright and left nothing untouched by its golden rays. The trees swayed softly and the sky was the clearest blue Brock had ever seen. The Pidgey flew happily as the sounds of various other pokémon could be heard. Behind him, the argument had increased to shouting and Brock wanted nothing more then to reach Pallet Town and bury his head in a pillow.

'MAYBE THERE'S STUFF WRITTEN ABOUT ME IN HERE?'

'WHY WOULD THERE BE STUFF WRITTEN ABOUT YOU?'

'Oh I dunno, maybe its because YOU SECRETLY LIKE ME?'.

'ASH KETCHUM I WOULD RATHER DIE FROM MOLTRES, ARTICUNO, ZAPOS, LUGIA AND HO-OH THAN LIKE YOU'.

Brock's tranquility was once again shattered as he felt a small tug on his trousers. He looked down to see Pikachu pulling at him and pointing to the two arguing 'lovers'.

Brock sighed before nodding. A frown crept onto Pikachu's face as he trudged off to 'take care' of his two friends.

'Why can't they just get together instead of all this pointless delay?

The gym leader sighed before pushing back a lock of spiky hair with his hand. 'It's been five long years and they're still in denial' Brock thought while pulling some cups out of his bag.

Pikachu was now sitting in front of the two arguing fifteen year olds. They were making lots of noise and Pikachu, like Brock, enjoyed quiet mornings. All of this noise was annoying him and he couldn't take much more of it. He stopped to take in the scene in front of him. Ash was holding a light blue diary behind his back and by the looks of it, it belonged to Misty since she was screaming 'GIVE IT BACK'.

Pikachu sighed, its ears flopping downwards as he watched their argument. Sure it was fun electrocuting people, but it hurt him deeply to electrocute two of his best friends. Especially since it was so clear they liked each other. He placed his two small paws to his red cheeks. He took a deep breath and slowly gathered the electricity from his body into his cheeks. Just as he was about to let a Thunderbolt loose, it happened.

Misty started screaming even louder and ran straight into Ash, tackling him to the floor and landing on top of him. None of them said a word as they just stayed like that; Misty lying on Ash. They both gazed longingly into each other's eyes in silence, completely ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

Pikachu smiled and stopped sparking, enjoying the happiness both trainers seemed to be showing.

'Uhhh hey Ash' said the red head nervously. Misty was taken aback at how quickly it had happened. One tackle, and she was lying on top of the boy of her dreams.

'H-h-hi Mist' replied Ash. He ran a hand through his hair calmly before realising she had knocked the cap off his head. He looked at Misty and she stared back at him. He suddenly felt very warm and attempted to hide his flushed face by looking downwards.

They both stayed like that as Brock smiled to himself.

'You two look like you're enjoying yourselves' he said, a cheeky grin creeping onto his face.

A split second of silence occurred as the two looked at each other with worry. They then seemed to regain their senses and looked at Brock.

'WHAT?! HIM/HER? NO WAY' they both yelled in unison. This practiced denial had been used countless times and Brock saw through it like a pane of glass. It had been five long years of Brock attempting to get the reluctant teens together and he was not about to give up any time two immediately jumped up and looked in opposite directions, blushing fiercely with their arms folded.

The closest he had gotten was last year's valentine's day when he had arranged a private dinner for the two of them. He still remembered the look Ash had on his face when Misty walked in wearing a dress. The dropping jaw, the open eyes and a stuttering stupour had enveloped Ash and had stopped him from saying anything for ten whole minutes. To this day, Ash denied that with as much conviction as he could manage but it never worked. Even Misty remebered the look he had given her. They seemed to have had lots of fun; telling jokes, talking, eating, but nothing that could be classed as 'romantic' had come of it. Brock chuckled heartily at the memory before storing it in his mind. It was now motivation for him to try harder in his endeavour.

'Whatever lovebirds, breakfast is served' he said. They had found a beautiful spot not too far from Viridian forest on their way back Pallet Town. Misty immediately refused to go into the woods due to her fear of bug pokémon. Brock winked at the two before picking a ruby red rose from a patch next to them and placing it in a crystal-clear glass on the table.

Misty glared fiercely at him while Ash seemed not to notice as he surveyed the wonderful plates of food lying on the table.

Muffins, sausages and pancakes lay on the table as Pikachu looked on from Ash's shoulder in shock.

'Pikachuuuuuuuu' said the little mouse in wonder. The last time he had saw this much food in one place was Ash's birthday party.

'Yeah I know buddy this is awesome!' replied Ash enthusiastically. The little mouse scampered off Ash's shoulder and hopped onto the table before tucking heartily into a golden pancake. He gave a cry of joy as Ash laughed at his friend. He gave Pikachu a pat on the head as looked on at the food.

'Hey Brock where did Misty go?' asked Ash, trying to sound casual while grabbing the plate of muffins. He tried to focus on the muffins and pretended not to care too much but Brock knew exactly what Ash was thinking.

'She went to get Togepi out of her tent' replied Brock. He sat down and smirked at his friend's lack of subtlety.

Ash nodded and began to eat, fiercely throwing the contents of the plate down his throat.

'I'm baaackkk' sang Misty, holding a small egg in her arms. The egg slowly shifted until a small spiky head popped out and smiled happily.

'Priiiii!' Said Togepi, happy at seeing such a beautiful morning and happier still at seeing such a large selection of food on the picnic table.

'Well Togepi's happy at least' said Brock as Misty sat down at the table.

Ash pretended not to notice her arrival as he grabbed another muffin. She glared at Ash before delicately reaching for a pancake.

'You guys eat quick or we won't be able to make it back to Pallet before nightfall' said Brock, pouring himself some orange juice.

'Ash certainly is' she replied. She shot a dirty look at the oblivious Ash before returning to her pancake.

'Brock mmm I don't know what you did but these muffins are AMAZING' said Ash with his mouth full.

'Woah Ash say it, don't spray it buddy' exclaimed Brock, raising his hands to protect himself from the oncoming food.

'Hehe...urgh sorry' said Ash sheepishly before beginning on a pancake.

From somewhere afar, a cat watched the trio through a telescope. It licked its lips while gazing at the assortment of food that looked delicious even at this distance.

'Meowth stop looking at the food and start talking about stealing that twerp's rotten rat' grumbled the girl next to him. She had long, dark pink hair and looked at the cat with a vicious stare. The cat laughed nervously before quickly angling the telescope to look at Pikachu. Mewoth ignored his fiercely growling stomach and focused on the group.

'Alright Jess the twoips is over there and so is Pikachu' exclaimed Meowth.

'Good work Meowth, now we just need to come up with a genius plan that works for a change' smirked the blue haired trainer next to him.

'Yeahyeah Jamesy-boy if you're gonna be like dat then why not come up with an idea yourself' replied Meowth. He folded his arms and looked patronisingly at the trainer before clinking his claws together menacingly.

'Nono that's alright hehe you can do it' said James, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

'Dat's what I thought' said Meowth cockily.

'Now... to find a way down there' thought Jessie. The trio were lying down on a steep, rocky hill overlooking a lush green valley. It was about half a mile from Viridian forest and the 'twerps' weren't far from it.

'Hmm maybe if I can just get a better look, I can come up with a plan that works for once' thought Jessie, creeping towards the edge of the hill.

'Closer...' she thought. James and Meowth looked at her in confusion as she slowly crept to the edge of the hill.

Suddenly, jessie's left hand gave way as a rock fell from her weight. She felt her bodyweight shift and begin to slide over the edge of the hill. Jessie inhaled sharply as her body fell off the edge and started to freefall towards the bottom. A loud scream echoed from her mouth as she closed her eyes and waited for the sickening connection with the floor.

But it never came.

She felt a firm grip on her right leg stop her from falling. Her scream abruptly stopped as she hung there, stunned by the sudden turn of events. Jessie moved her bright pink hair with a gloved hand and looked up, only to be greeted by James' smiling face. James was hanging off the edge like Jessie and the only thing stopping them from falling was Meowth, who was pulling them with all his strength.

Jessie smiled at having such good friends and looked down. The smile was wiped off her face as her eyes opened wide in shock.

'No way...MEOWTH PULL US UP RIGHT NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT' she screamed loudly. Meowth panicked and pulled his two friends up as fast as he could. He collapsed in a heap and waited to be thanked for his triumphant and heroic performance.

But instead of the sincere congratulations he deserved, Jessie leaned over the edge again. She cautiously looked directly downwards as a small smile crept onto her lips.

'Meowth what's beneath us?' she asked thoughtfully.

'A valley I think Jess'.

Jessie cocked her head to the side.'Do you have any idea what's _in _that valley Meowth?'.

'Nope' he replied. Meowth was becoming increasingly intrigued at what Jessie had seen underneath them.

'Then come here, you too James'.

James and Meowth looked at each other. Puzzled, they crawled to where Jessie was lying and looked down.

Their eyes opened wide as they surveyed the sight beneath them.

'We've been on a gold mine this whole time' said James, grinning widely.

Beneath them in the valley, lay a small ranch with a path straight towards Viridian forest. On the ranch, was a field filled with Tauros that was surrounded by a strong white fence. The large bull pokémon covered the entire field and wandered about aimlessly. They were blissfully unaware of the three crooks lying down on the ledge overlooking the valley.

'I'm so gonna be da top cat now' said Meowth quietly. The trio grinned at the untold fortune the Tauros would bring them once they were caught.

'So Ash any idea what you're gonna say to your mom when you meet her?' asked Brock, taking a plate from Misty. The trio had finished eating their hearty breakfast and were now packing away their utensils and plates.

'The usual I guess, hey mom, how've you been?' sighed Ash. His stomach was aching from the feast he had just devoured and felt like he would explode at any second.

'I dunno Ash. Maybe you should say something different this time, it has been a year since you last saw her' murmured Misty thoughtfully.

Ash looked at her and smiled. Misty was the one person who was always there for him and always knew what he was thinking. 'If only you knew what I feel Mist' he thought.

'Yeah that's a great idea Mist, maybe I'll pick her some fresh flo-'.

Suddenly, Ash was interrupted by a small rumbling. The group looked around in puzzlement as the ground began to shake. Even the picnic table they were sitting on began to shake increasingly.

'Brock what is that?' asked Misty. Her voice was growing worried and she had no idea what the rumbling was. She quickly grabbed her bright red bag with one hand and Togepi with the other. 'Come on Togepi you'll be safe here' she said nervously as she placed the pokémon inside her bag and pulled the two strings simultaneously, just allowing its head to peek out. Togepi smiled and celebrated by shaking its head to the side. She gave it a nervous smile and placed the bag on her back, returning to the matter at hand.

'Maybe it's an earthquake?' questioned Ash while trying to hold his balance.

'I don't know...but it's getting more violent and it seems to be coming from that direction' he replied, steadying himself in an attempt to not fall over. The pans could be heard clattering on the grass as the rumbling grew ever closer. Brock shifted his gaze upwards and saw an alarming sight.

A flock of pidgey were flying away frantically from their positions. The rumbling increased tenfold as the ground began to shake even more. Brock knew the characteristics of Pidgey well and this behaviour could only mean one thing.

''ASH, MISTY' he shouted. The rumbling was becoming extremely loud and Brock was forced to shout if he wanted to get his message across. They both looked in worry at Brock. Pikachu held onto Ash's shoulder tightly, his cheeks sparking furiously. Anything that threathened his trainer would have to go through him first.

'THE PIDGEY KNOW SOMETHING'S UP SO GET READY, IT'S SOMETHING B-!' He yelled.

Before he had a chance to finish, the cause of the rumbling became evident as the trio looked in shock.

Running up the path towards them, were Team Rocket but they weren't causing the loud rumbling. That was caused by what was chasing them.

A herd of about one hundred Tauros were chasing the screaming trio and by the looks of things, they weren't happy.

'TWOIPS!' yelled Meowth, running as fast as his body allowed him, 'HELP US!'.

Ash looked on in worry. The three crooks looked desperate as the intimidating pokèmon relentlessly chased them. The Tauros were extremely fast and bulky, one hit from them and anyone would be done for. But he wasn't worried about himself. Ash was worried about Misty and the anxious expression she had on her face. 'What can I possibly do?' he thought.

Brock was ahead of them and was attempting to think of a plan that didn't involve them getting killed by a vicious herd of Tauros. But this proved to be harder than he had thought. Every second he wasted the Tauros got closer.

'Hmmm, we can't run because it's a straight path and they'd just catch up' he thought. 'Me and Misty can't use our pokémon because we sent them to Professor Oak last night' he sighed. The ground began to shake even more viciously as Team Rocket and the Tauros came closer. By this point they were a mere thirty metres away and were gaining fast.

Brock finally gave up and looked at the young trainer next to him. 'ASH THINK OF SOMETHING' yelled Brock desperately.

'I'M TRYING' he screamed back, adjusting his cap and wiping away beads of sweat. Just as he had said this, the Tauros caught up with Team Rocket. A deafening scream could be heard as the pokémon bucked their horns into the frightened trio's backsides, causing them to be launched into the sky.

'We're blasting off again...!' came a distant shout as the three of them disappeared into the blue sky.

Misty just watched, frozen in fear as the wall of Tauros came closer.

Twenty five metres.

Twenty metres.

Fifteen metres.

Misty turned and looked at Ash in fear. He looked at her grief stricken expression and felt pain inside. For the first time in his life, Ash began to think logically. The fog within his mind that made him use Pikachu against Onix, Caterpie against Pidgey was lifted as his mind acknowledged the task at hand. He inhaled deeply and drowned out the sheer noise and chaos that surrounded him. Now it was just Ash and his thoughts.

'Let's see, Pikachu's the only pokémon apart from Togepi we have and even he's not powerful enough to take out all of the Tauros' he thought. 'And I sent my other pokèmon to Professor Oak, damn'. Ash watched in helplessness as the wall of vicious pokémon grew closer. Misty's expression turned from fear to one shrouded in sadness. Ash couldn't take it any more. 'There must be something I can do to save Misty' he thought.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He turned to the sparking mouse on his shoulder with a determined expression.

He knew what he had to do.

'Buddy, there's only one way we're gonna get out of this mess' he said. Ash looked at his friend with a warm, knowing smile and a small tear came into his eye.

'Pika?' replied Pikachu, tears forming in his eyes as he realised what Ash was implying. Pikachu knew perfectly about the idea Ash had and even though he was extremely reluctant to do it, he knew it was for the best. The Tauros were not wild and instead were ranch-bred. This meant that they were a lot larger and stronger than normal Tauros and even if Pikachu used his strongest electric attacks, he wouldn't be able to knock out all of them. The best hope they had was clearing a single file and pray the rest wouldn't close up on them. The only problem was that the file wouldn't be wide enough for Ash, Misty and Brock.

Ash looked at his best friend with a soft smile before nodding. The little mouse wiped away its tears and gave Ash's cheek a small hug. 'Bye buddy' he said quietly before gently stroking Pikachu's ears.

'Pi pikapi' said Pikachu with a pained expression. The next few seconds went extremely slow for Ash as all the significant events were blurred together. The Tauros coming closer, Brock screaming, Pikachu jumping off Ash's shoulder and onto the very surprised Misty before using Thunderbolt on a Tauros for all he was worth.

One was knocked out.

And then another.

And another.

A gap in the Tauros was formed just in front of Pikachu and Misty's position. She looked at the little mouse on her head, using all the energy he had to save them both. 'Pikachu we've got to save Ash!' she screamed. The young trainer was standing to their left next to Brock and just looked at them with a saddened look. 'Ash! Brock!' she said, slowly reaching out a hand towards him, 'come on!' she said desperately.

'No can do Mist' he said sadly before raising a hand and waving to them. Just as he did this, the Tauros closed in. Dust was kicked up all around Misty and the little mouse on her head as she lost sight of Ash and Brock. Dust assaulted her ears, nose, mouth and stung her eyes. She dropped to her knees as the chaos surrounded her. She could only imagine what had happened to her two best friends but the constant flashes of thunder in front of her kept her motivated and hopeful that they were going to get out of this alive. Like water around a rock, the Tauros continued passing the red-headed girl and the electric mouse.

Drops of sweat materialised from the exhausted Pikachu's forehead but he wouldn't stop. Ash had given him the responsibility to protect Misty at all costs and until the dust settled and he could see clearly, that was exactly what he was going to do. The pained cries from the little pokémon continued until the pounding around them stopped.

Nervously looking around to see if it was over, Misty sighed. The only thing she could think about were Ash and Brock. She waited for the dust all around her to settle as it still seemed like she was caught in the centre of a sandstorm.

'Pikachu-u-u w-will th-h-hey be o-okay? She stuttered, unable to comprehend what would have happened to the people she loved so much.

In answer to this, she felt the weight of the little mouse on her head wobble slightly before drastically changing and leaning forward. Instinctively, she reached her arms out forward, just in time to catch the exhausted pokémon safely. She looked at Pikachu in adoration as the pokémon managed to muster a weak smile. His energy was completely drained. 'My little hero' she smiled and kissed Pikachu on the forehead.

He immediately blushed and began smiling happily. 'Chaaaaaa' he cried.

She then focused her attention around her. The dust began to settle around them and now Misty was more serious then ever. She had to find her friends and right now. Ash had chosen to save her instead of himself and she owed him her life. Hugging the yellow rodent against her chest, she looked around nervously.

'ASH, BROCK?' she yelled at the top of her voice.

'PIKAPI (Ash), PIPIKA?( Brock) cried Pikachu.

No reply.

Misty was becoming desperate. It was if her two best friends had vanished without a single trace. The only part of them she possessed were the uncountable memories she had shared with them.

The glint in Ash's eyes whenever he saw food, the stupour Brock entered everytime he saw a pretty girl, the denial Ash and her instinctively performed whenever anyone mistook them for a couple.

'If only we were a couple' she thought sadly.

'NO!' she couldn't allow herself to think like that. 'Ash is alive and we will be together' she screamed in her head. She WOULD find him at all costs and WOULD hug him tighter then she had ever done before. Then she would find Brock and never stop him from making a fool of himself in front of every girl he met.

'But first...I just need a clue' sighed Misty. 'Anything at all, just please point me in the direction' she pleaded.

She looked behind her in desperation and saw a small red object about ten metres away from her. She gasped happily as she ran as fast as she could towards it. When she arrived at it, Misty nearly cried.

It was Ash's cap.

The last time she had seen this, Ash was wearing it and saying goodbye to her. She winced at the memory and picked it up.

'Oh Ash, where are you?' she thought. She smiled slightly and placed it on Pikachu's little head in an attempt to calm the tense atmosphere. He immediately snuggled into it in an attempt to get closer to his disappeared trainer.

She continued running down the gritty path, squeezing Pikachu reassuringly. 'They're going to be fine' she said, mostly telling herself.

'Chu' (yeah)' said Pikachu determinedly.

No sooner had he said this, she saw it. A figure lying face down a few metres ahead of her in the grass. Misty almost cried with joy as she ran to him, thinking about how happy he would be to get his hat back. She ran closer before beginning to wonder. 'Why isn't he getting up?'

She arrived at the trainer and looked at him. All she could see was the back of his signature blue jacket that was covered in dust.

Thousands of happy images flashed through her mind at tremendous speeds. Ash hugging her, Ash kissing her, Ash proposing, the wedding, their children and the beautiful cabin near Cerulean lake that they would happily live in.

She sighed dreamily and carefully placed the tired Pikachu onto the ground next to Ash. He slowly walked to his trainer before smiling happily. 'Pikapi!' he cried, hugging his trainer's cheek.

No response.

Misty began to become curious. She reached out her arm and touched the trainer's back. 'Ash?' she said nervously.

No response.

'Ash? We've got your cap back' she said.

No response.

The atmosphere was tenser then a guitar string as Misty began to grow worried. Pikachu quickly took off the cap he was wearing and happily placed it on Ash's head at an awkward angle.

'Pikapi pi chu!' (Your cap is here!) He cried happily.

No response.

Misty's heart was pounding so hard she felt like it would pop out of her chest. She moved her hands to his slim waist and pushed, tipping the trainer over. Immediately, Misty regretted it as a sickening feeling tore itself through her body.

The red-headed trainer jumped back in fright as she looked at her best friend.

She felt queasy and almost threw up on the ground in front of her as the world began to distort and change.

Ash was lying face-up on the ground in front of them. He was mostly covered in dust, causing his clothes to possess an eerie orange tinge.

But this wasn't the part that made Misty sick.

That was the actual trainer. Her best friend was covered in blood. He had several extremely deep gashes all over his body, causing his clothes to have dark red stains leaking through them.

Misty almost fainted at the sight of her friend's broken body. The body that was once full of life, so much life, was now dull and empty.

The second Pikachu saw Ash like this, he turned around and dashed into Misty's arms, burying his head in her chest. He acted tough around the pokémon that he was battling and was happy almost all of the time. But the second he saw Ash's lifeless body, Pikachu couldn't look at it.

Misty hugged Pikachu tightly, her only consolation when she felt more pain than she had ever felt in her entire life.

She drank in the sight in front of her.

Ash, her best friend, covered in blood and lying still in front of her. His cap lying next to him, equally as still.

OOOHHHH WHAT A CLIFFHANGER! Damn, I would not like to be you right now, that's a pretty hefty bombshell to drop on someone phewww!

BUT IT IS NOT FINISHED!

There'll be a couple more chapters uploaded soon (if another chapter isn't up in a month than sue me);)

Please drop review and let us know what you think, positive or negative, they both help us out a lot;)

Until next time!XD


End file.
